


旅店日常随记

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond was dead, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 旅游淡季，我的旅店来了一个客人，他登记的名字是Adrian•Bond。一个下着大雪又停电的夜晚，他给我讲了一个特工与军需官的故事。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	旅店日常随记

外面在下雪，我对面的男人开始讲述一个故事。“我记得那个开头，应该从某一个午后开始写起——”他看着我，灰绿的眼睛带着认真，“空旷的房间里，主人公就坐在窗边。”

*** 

太阳消失在远方的铁灰色山脉之后，余晖裹挟着柔软的云朵坠入地平线，夜晚不久就降临在这儿。

Q在房间里呆坐着，他的猫在膝边蹭了蹭他，好一会儿他才回过神来，伸手轻轻抚摸着猫咪，等他抬头时却不小心看到了桌子上的杯子。

"你的茶我已经泡好了，不过，真的不来点咖啡？"Bond举着杯子，站在厨房里向他微笑。

Q扭着身子向厨房的方向看了看，空荡的厨房里，窗子外的金红阳光摊开在桌子上，一个空荡荡的盘子摆在那里。忽然间的，他的眼泪不受控制的落下，他颤抖着抱住了他的猫，泣不成声。

"难以想象世界上会有这么嗜茶如命的人。我给你带了一盒茶叶。"特工笑着从身后拿出一个盒子，放在他的办公桌上。"今晚可以邀请我的军需官与我共进晚餐吗？"他难以隐藏脸上的笑意，"当然可以。"

他揉了揉眼睛，松开手，猫咪从他怀里跑开，夜晚彻底遍布房间。饥饿和头疼混淆了他的感官，不过他没有任何进食的欲望，只想好好睡一觉。

柔软的被褥将他包裹起来，还有Bond的气息。他用被子死死地捂着脸，那些气味便尽数涌入他的肺腑，想到这张床上往后只有他一个人……

他的世界构建在理性之中，只需要坐在那里，依靠网络就能运筹帷幄——这样的国度里，只有他孤身一人，头戴褪色的王冠。某一天，一个金发蓝眼的男人闯进这里，拨开迷雾，窥见他真实的模样，拥抱他孤独冰冷的灵魂。

每晚他都会被一双温暖有力的手臂圈入怀中，那人的呼吸声浅浅落入他的耳中……他们在这张床上度过了无数个夜晚，倾吐过无数次爱意。那些争论不休和冷战从来不能让他们分开，无数次裂开的伤痕都会被再次复原——他以为他们的世界将会是无坚不摧的，直到他们死去的那一天。

直到他们死去的那一天。

直到Bond死去的那一天。

"我爱你。"他几乎要睡着了，身后的男人悄声说了一句。那一天是情人节。

Q裹紧被子，用力地蜷缩起身子，他听见自己的呼吸声、心跳声，几乎要让他四分五裂。"我爱你。"他低声道，又一遍一遍重复着。漆黑的卧室里，隐藏着巨大的悲伤，回忆排山倒海一般压着他，思念在他四周喧嚣。

他去上班时，每个人经过他的人都怀着同情的目光看着他，他们理解别人的痛苦，却没法感同身受，失去挚爱远比自身的消亡更加难以忍受。

先一步体会到了死亡带来了窒息与无力，作为生者的一部分拉着自己继续走下去，去说话、交谈、思考。

他的世界沉入海底，沉入最深处的寂静。

自从007特工在任务中死亡，军需官变得更加沉默寡言。不过各种测评报告都显示着Q的正常，可是对于每一个了解他和Bond的故事的人都深知这种"正常"恰是不正常。

军需官恪尽职守，直到他退休那一天。

他的一生似乎是从James·Bond踏入的那一刻才真正开始，之前的一切混沌而杂乱，一同挤进某个角落，布满了灰尘。那个男人坐在那儿，看着面前的画，就在那一刻，好像他们的未来已经先有了定数。

最后一天如此的平淡无奇，如果非得说这一天有什么特殊 大概就是天气。晴天，灰色的伦敦少有的晴日，Q把猫咪送到了Moneypenny家里，去了常去的店家那儿买了茶叶，习惯使然，又去买了一瓶新的咖啡豆。

十几年间他一直如此，虽然那些咖啡豆从来没有喝完过。

人的感情甚至不如易损的绉绸，三五经年就换了个样子，依恋之情层层褪去，失去了坚韧和刻骨。可是Q永远不会，爱是有代价的、需要忍耐的，真正的爱永远是对于某一个人，而他为此而穷尽一生。

他在MI6的防火墙装了一个检测漏洞的程序，给它命名为"James"。 这是他在MI6任职期间做的最后一件事。

Moneypenny没能把Q的猫送回去，因为她和其他的人再也没有见过Q了。

*** 

这个故事是几个月前来到我的旅店的一个客人讲给我听的。村庄偶尔停电，面对旅游的萧条时段，我和这里唯一的客人坐在一楼的小桌前喝着茶，看着蜡烛一点点燃烧着。他讲了这个故事。说起来，这不算是个好的爱情故事，我唯一感受到爱的地方只在那个叫做Q的人在爱人死后的悲伤。我不喜欢悲剧，但是至少我还能宽慰自己这是一个故事。“没有后续了？”我问。那个黑发绿眼的客人摇摇头，放下了茶杯，“这个故事太烂俗了是不是？一见钟情什么的……”我笑了笑，特工和军需官，这个客人的想象力未免过于丰富，或许他本人就是个写小说维生的人也说不定——他身上忧郁而文艺的气质恰好符合这一点。“也许消失在世人眼中的Q，后来在某一个地方找到了007也说不定。”我咂了一下嘴巴，“特工，尤其是……James，对，你说过他经常干些假死之类的事情，我是说，”得益于那些年陪伴着妈妈坐着电视机前看的肥皂剧，我有了不错的想法，“他如果受了伤然后失忆了呢？”

客人看着我，他微笑着。不知何故，我觉得他很难过。“他会再也认不出Q。一个人过上了正常的生活，另一个人沉浸在痛失所爱的悲剧之中，听起来也没有好到哪里。”

“是……”我为他倒了些茶，“那就让故事停在Q消失的地方。他们总会在某一个地方相见的。”

这件事直到今天我才腾出空把它记下来。那个客人，他叫Adrian•Bond，我不知道这是不是一种巧合。


End file.
